5
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: 5 days was all it took. Yes some BB/Robin. If you don't like slash please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

5

**Disclaimer: You'd know if I had any rights or owned anything to do with Teen Titans OR Nine Inch Nails song Only. So therefore I don't own.  
Summary: "Sometimes I can see right through myself."**

Day One

Late

**It was raining. Robin didn't need to look out the window to know it. The light tink, tink, tink the rain was making on the roof was enough for him to know so. The sound was loud in his ears and the masked teen was sure it was only loud to him. To be honest it was starting to drive him mad.**

"He's late again..." Robin growled to no one at all as he paced the floor waiting for his green companion to finally decide to show up. His masked blue eyes scanned over the leather bound book he had been mindlessly reading as he paced. To be honest he had no idea what it was about because right now all that seemed to register was Beastboy being late... Again. It was the fifth time that week. It had -after all- been the younger teens idea to throw Starfire a surprise birthday party. And it was safe to say that the youngest member of the Teen Titans was getting on Robins nerves. Its not like Robin could do anything about it right now. He didn't know where the young changeling was nor did he actually care. All that mattered to Robin right now was that Beastboy was late for his own meeting. But as before there was nothing he could do so he just paced, and paced, and paced.

"Its been 54minutes." The masked teen snarled out as he slammed his book onto a table. Robin wasn't sure why he had said the time in that manner. It was out of character for him, and he wasn't really sure why it mattered how he said the time just that it did. But instead of correcting himself he repeated it.  
"Its been 54 minutes." Robin stared at his watch waiting for the minute to change to 5:55 and as if on Cue it seemed to change as soon as he began to stare at his watch and as soon as it did a loud swish flooded his ears. "That's not a tink, tink, tink" Robin thought to himself. The second oldest of the titans watched as the very teen he had been pacing the floor for came in from the cold hard rain. The green teen shook the water drops that covered the light green cloak Raven had giving him two years back.

"Your exactly 55 minutes late." BeastBoy visibly jumped a little. His leaders voice sounded harsh and annoyed to his over sensitive ears. The green teen was sincerely sorry for being almost an hour late. but before the teen could even speak Starfire floated in and the green teen ran for her handing her a pendant hanging from a dainty chain. Robin eyed the jewelry being pawned on to Star. The jewel was light green reminding him so much of the younger teen holding the jewelry out to be taken. Robin lets a small smile grace his lips as he watched the exchange. Before the pretty jewel reaches its destination it began to fall. And Robins actions confuse him for a second time that night because he found himself diving to catch the necklace. Surprise reached the faces of his two teammates as Robin slowly pulled himself off the ground. Something about this moment seems to be important, but Robin Can't figure out why. He looks the jewelry over in his hand. memorizing every inch of the jewel that decorated the small chain. The boy wonder begins to hand the necklace over the his alien companion and again before the necklace makes it safely into her hands the alarm goes off. Without a word or warning both of his companions run down the hall readying themselves for the fight that's about to take place. Robin's keen eyes fall on Beastboys retreating form. Its only now that the masked teen realizes the green teen had taken off his cloak and isn't wearing his normal attire. His normal purple and black was replaced with slacks and an overly large white sweater and to Robin's surprise he finds the change of clothes to be breathtaking. The new look makes Beastboy look innocent and lovely. The boy wonder watches the boys retreating form until he can no longer see the smaller green teen.

"He must of changed his clothes." Robin muses out loud, and when Beastboy answers hes confused because the smaller boy is out of sight and around the corner of the hall, and yet it sounds like he's right behind him. Before he knows it Robin again is face to face with Beastboy only this time the green teen looks like he always had. Purple outfit , green cloak, goofy grin its all there. But Robin knows that this is not the same boy who just ran down the hall with Starfire. This Beastboy is hurt. Bandages cover his small face, his arm sits neatly in a sling and his side is wrapped tightly in blood soaked bandages and it seems that every bit of skin on his neck and arms is sprinkled in bruises. Nope this was NOT the same boy that ran down the Titan Tower fact did not keep the boy wonder from asking what the small green injured look-a-like had said.

"I asked you are you sure I changed my clothes? how do you know you didn't just change?" The question confused Robin more than the appearance of the doppelganger.

"What are you even talking about?" The other Beastboy grins and laughs. The laugh itself sounds bitter, angry, vengeful. Robin knows what these emotions sound like by heart,  
after all he faces super villains everyday, but there's something about this other Beastboy that almost seems frightening. And Robin doesn't want to figure out why. Robin wanted to yell at him. He wanted to tell this clone to leave the tower but he can't bring himself to do so, and he can't understand instead of doing what he wants his mouth acts before his mind can.

"Look...I don't know who you are, but you have to go." Robin hears the doppelganger laugh for a second time. This laugh sounding more malicious than the last.

"Oh Robin...I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." This Beastboys voice oozed with fake sweetness in every word. Robin couldn't take it anymore and within seconds the green look-a-like found himself up against the wall. "who the hell are you?" Robin Yelled out , his victim simply smiled.

"Whatever do you mean Dick? I'm Garfield Logan aka BeastBoy." The answer shocked the masked hero.

"How do you know my real name? Only a selected few know what it is." The doppelganger smiled wickedly and repeated his own real name to Robin over and over until the boy wonder lost his temper. The taller of the two boys slammed his fist against the wall besides the other teens head. The small teen smiled bigger but didn't budge not even to jump,and the act startled the mask teen into letting the younger boy go.

"Who are you talking to?" A third voice piped up from the hallway. It was Cyborg Robins closest friend besides Starfire.

"Cy? what do you mean who Am I talking too?" Robin asked perplexed at the situation he was now in.

"Here's the kicker Oh fearless leader...They can't see me. Only you can." said the doppelganger all too happy to share this information with Robin now that he made a fool of himself. Robin sighed and eyed the green teen in front of him.

"Forget it Cy...its nothing." The mask teen blurted out as he quickly walked down the hall leaving a confused Cyborg behind. He was not so lucky to shake off the second Beastboy. The green teen was hot on his heels.

"Don't worry Robin. I'll be everywhere you are. Just so you don't forget me. Just like a sidekick. Sidekick Beastboy at your service." The green teen was up against the wall again this time more violent the the last. Robin tightened his grip on the smaller teens throat and forced the green teens grinning face to look at his own angry one.

"I'll NEVER call you Beastboy." Robin growled out to his new shadow. The Beastboy clone let a crazed laugh echo through the halls before he answered his angry companion.

"Well then Robin... You can call me Guilt." 


	2. Chapter 2

5

**Disclaimer: If I owned I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
Summary: "Less concerned about fitting into the world. Your world that is."**

Day Two

Mistake

**Robin's body slammed down hard against the concrete. It was expected but it didn't make it hurt any less. The Teen Titans had been battling Johnny Rancid For six hours straight. The team was tired and worn. Robin pulled himself up to his knees his keen eyes watching the older man circle around him. The masked teens eyes noted the sun rising behind Johnny's head.**

"ugh...5 in the morning. Come on I just wanna go." A familiar voice echoed into Robin's ears. Robin let his eyes adjust to Guilt's cross legged body sitting on the power box behind Johnny. The dark haired teen let a growl escape his throat as he picked up the first object he could find. Robin swung the object his hands had found hitting Johnny Rancid across the head. The large adult fell to the ground silently as a pool of blood covered the concrete.

"A metal pipe? wow dude you ARE demented." Guilt said as he plastered the biggest grin he could muster on to his face. Robin stared down at Rancid's body and gripped the pipe in his hands tighter. "Whatcha gonna do now Robbie-poo? You gonna beat him to death? Its not like its the worst thing to do."

"I'm not you." Robin finally answered. Guilt smiled at him. This was a victory, the masked older teen had finally spoken to him again.

"And to think... I was beginning to assume you didn't like me." Robin eyed the green doppelganger.

"I Don't." Guilt smiled grimly at his response and bounced on his heels towards the other teen. The smaller teen quickly wrapped his arms around Robins neck. The gesture visibly made Robin uncomfortable.

"Even better." With that said the smaller of the two in tangled teens closed the gap and gently kissed the other on the lips. The kiss lasted longer than Robin wanted, but he was too shocked to push him off.

"Robin what happened?" Robin turned his head quickly to the source happy that his teammate couldn't see the teen still wrapped around his neck. The early morning sun blinded him but he knew this person's voice. It was Raven. Her cloak reminded him of the same one wrapped warmly around Guilt's neck. The young green teens own cloak seemed faded and worn from over use much like the real Beastboy's. Robin discreetly rubbed the material of the faded green item in his hands as he answered his friend's question.

**"I had no choice...I hit him with a bar." Robin's voice was void of emotion. He knew it was so when Raven began to lecture him he simply ignored her. The act earned him a raised eyebrow from the Beastboy doppelganger in front of him. Robin eyed the other teen. He really could of been Beastboy's clone and the masked teen decided to use Guilt to note the changes the actual changeling had gone through. The green kid had grown only an inch or two into his older teen years. Both of the girls on the team had outgrown him. His once short and spiky hair had grown out to the middle of his neck and framed his pretty face. His bangs dropped into his eyes and over his bandages. Robin knew the real Beastboy's bangs covered green emerald eyes. The teen before him really was quite pretty and so was the actual Beastboy and Robin knew it. Guilt quickly picked up on the masked teens train of thought. **

**"Using me to check out your teammate? You could just take a picture it might last longer." Robin growled out loud. Guilt sounded cocky. The growl however wasn't just heard by the ears of the Beastboy doppelganger. Raven eyed her leader with suspicion. She could sense it. Something was off with her leader.**

"Did you hear me?" Her voice wasn't void of her irritation in fact it was filled with irritation. Robin nodded and waved her off never taking his eyes off of Guilt. Robin watched as the green look-a-like ran his hands up his chest. The mask teen shivered and quickly pushed the other teen away. Expecting a hurt look Robin finally made eye contact with Guilt who had a smile plastered on his face. The green teens hand brushed over a particularly deep cut that decorated the masked teens arm. Robin couldn't stop the pain induced sigh that escaped his lips nor the second kiss guilt planted on his lips. Robin couldn't deny that he liked feeling the green teens lips on his own or ignore the growing bulge in his pants.

"What's that in your pants Boy Wonder?" The voice that escaped Guilt's throat disturbed Robin and he thanked his lucky stars that none of the other Titans were with him to witness his obvious discomfort. The masked teen thought he was in the clear but a sweet sounding soft voice ripped him from his thoughts and his masked blue eyes finally left Guilt's emerald orbs.

"Robin?" The said teen instead looked into another set of emerald orbs and into the face of Beastboy. His ears were drooped and a frown decorated his pretty face. The young changelings voice was filled with the fear of disappointing his leader. Robin never understood the young teens need to prove himself worthy in the masked teens eyes, and for some reason Robin felt the tiniest ting of guilt swell in his chest.

"What is it BB...I'm sorta busy right now." Robin said as he went back to glaring at the Beastboy look-a-like. The real Beastboy began to fidget and look anywhere but Robin.

"I messed up and Cinderblock got away...I got distracted and he escaped...S-s-sstar...Shes hurt." Robin turned forgetting the doppelganger.

"You were suppose to be keeping an eye on him what happened?!" Robin couldn't help the rise in his voice. " I gave you one job...JUST ONE FUCKING JOB!" The small changeling visibly shuddered as his green eyes swelled up with tears. Robin had never cursed at anyone. In fact Beastboy had never even heard him cuss. Robin knew it was an accident but he couldn't stop himself he just keep screaming and yelling at the young teen in front of him. "Useless" The masked teen knew...he knew that word had hurt the younger teen more than anything else because after it was said Beastboy let the tears fall that he had been holding back.

"Would you look at that...You made me cry." Robin stopped mid yell and turned to face the source of the voice. Guilt still held a grin as he pointed to his mirror image. Robin let his eyes slowly rest on the changeling. Behind the smaller green teen stood the rest of the Titans all looking bewildered and worried. Robin didn't care his eyes were on Beastboy who was now into a full out weep. His small shoulders shook and the green teen let his body go limp on the ground. The other teens that stood behind refused to look at the changeling and Robin knew why...They were all looking at him. Cyborg's glare told the masked teen that he had better fix this or not come home at all and Robin couldn't blame him.

"Just go home...I'll take care of it." Robin sighed out. The other Titans left without a word and left quickly leaving Robin and Beastboy alone for the first time since 5:55 the day before.  
" You gonna yell at me some more...I know you could just kill me and save me the trouble later...Wait let me guess oh fearless leader." Guilt let a pause and a creepy smile rest on his lips before he continued. " you Don't wanna get your hands dirty..." Guilt's voice was like a siren in Robins ears and the doppelganger knew it and enjoyed it.

"Look Gar...I don't think I could stand to lose you...Not you." Robin whispered to the ball of green teenager on the cold cement roof. Both the real Beastboy and Guilt looked to the masked teen with shock plastered all over their matching pretty faces. Robin had to admit he surprised even himself with the words that left his mouth.

"I thought you were mad because Star got hurt." Beastboy's voice was a whisper and Robin almost didn't hear him, but he did hear him and that was all that mattered. Robin found himself in front of the young green teen on his keens. It was now raining and something about the rain seemed important but Robin couldn't place it. It wasn't important right now. All that mattered was making things right with the small changeling whose face was now in Robins masked hands, and ever so slowly the older teen brought their lips together in a long gentle kiss. When they parted a small sweet smile graced Beastboy's face; and for the first time since they had met Guilt wore a disapproving frown. Robin couldn't help the own smile that graced his lips.

"Hmmm...Its been 54 minutes..." Guilt suddenly stated the grin back on his face. Robin eyed the doppelganger as he ushered the real Beastboy out of the rain.

"lets go home Gar." And with that the two teens traveled back to warmth hand in hand while the third followed close behind a disturbed grin plastered on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

FIVE

**Disclaimer: You'd know if I had any rights or owned anything to do with Teen Titans. So therefore I don't own.  
Summary: "Yes I am alone but then again I always was. As far back as I can tell."**

Day Three

Date

**Robin was surprised that he was even nervous. He had known the young changeling for many years now. It wasn't odd for them to hang out. Though they had never actually hung out just the two of them -unless you count training which Robin did not.- He never once thought he would have butterflies while waiting to go out with another boy. The dark haired teen knew today was different then just hanging out. It was a date. The fact of the matter was they had already shared a kiss and not like the kiss he had with Starfire. This one was surprisingly sweet and passionate. It was better than he had ever thought it would be with another boy. The unmasked teen smiled behind round sunglasses as he touched the lips that had made contact with the little green teen just yesterday. Beastboy still seemed surprised that Robin had asked him out even after the long kiss. Robin couldn't blame him for being nervous around him after the way the masked hero had treated him. Robin knew he had a lot to prove today if he was to keep his new relationship afloat, but he was willing to put in the time if Beastboy was.**

"Robin?" The voice was soft but not sweet like Beastboys. Robin let out an annoyed sigh and spun around to look at the person who had said his name

"You.." Robin announced to Guilt. The green doppelganger smiled and placed his small bandaged hand upon Robins chest with a smile.

"Ahhh, You look at you..Where's your costume, hero boy?" The voice was condescending and sounded slightly irritated to Robin.

"You look so nice...Playing the prince because your feel bad?" Robin wasn't sure how to answer that so he didn't and instead looked at his watch. 5:55 Pretty soon it would be six and His date with Beastboy would began. To him it felt like these five minute were taking a lifetime.

"Do I look okay?" A shaking voice said from behind the masked teen. Robin quickly spun around and faced the voice. The boy wonder was left dumbfounded. Beastboy stood in front of him, out of his normal attire. The green teen wore a black hooded jacket. Under the jacket a purple shirt snug to his small frame with a pair of faded ass hugging jeans, a pair of brown knee high boots completed the outfit. Beastboys hair was bobby-pinned out of his face letting his green eyes shine brightly with excitement.

"I'm so ...hot!" A silk voice rang out and Robin had to agree with Guilt on this one. He was hot. Beastboy's face flushed red when Robin didn't say anything. Robin could not believe his eyes and for some reason no words would leave his mouth.

"Robin?" When the boy wonder didn't answer the green teen began to panic "I can change if you don't like it... dude you don't do you? I'll go change." Only when Beastboy began to turn away did Robin finally react. His hand quickly reached out and grabbed the smaller teens arm in a firm hold.

"You...look amazing." the words left his mouth before he could stop them. But Robin had decided the slip was more than okay by the smile that had just slipped across Beastboy's face. The masked teen couldn't help but notice how it seemed that the young changeling's smile made the room just a little brighter. Someone else had happen to notice it too.

"Wow...My smile is amazing!" Robin sighed to himself but the act had not gone unnoticed by the real Beastboy, and just as fast as the smile was there it was gone again. Guilt let an eerie smile of his own find its way to his pretty lips. It seemed the doppelganger had found a way to ruin this moment too. He was on a roll and the green look-a-like didn't show signs of stopping his tormenting anytime soon.

"Is there any place you would really like to go?" Robin asked his date desperate to change the situation. The green teen he had directed the question to looked to the floor in thought. Beastboy's hands began to rub the back of his neck in a shy gesture.

"You know...I've never been to the Zoo." Robin was shocked. Beastboy was the last person he had thought would say that, and he couldn't stop the surprised expression that decorated his handsome features. Beastboy was back to looking to the floor like it held the window to Robin's mind.

"Never?" It was all the masked teen could squeeze out of his thin mouth. Beastboy began to laugh. It was ironic to both teens that Beastboy the changing, vegetarian, animal lover had not once been to the Zoo. A soft sigh left Beastboy and he smiled again.

"I always wanted to go. My parents promised to take me." Beastboy let a sad smile grace his lips. "But...they died before they could." The death of their parents was something Robin wished they didn't have in common. It was painful to think the green teen had been through the same trauma of having his parents torn from him before he was even old enough to learn from them.

"Well then...To the Zoo?" Robin smiled as he clasped the green teens hand in his own.

"Ahhhh, I'm left out!" Guilt whined as he watched the couple head towards the door. "You know...It occurs to me that you're not good enough to even touch me." Robin discreetly shot the doppelganger the best glare he could manage. He was determined now not to let Guilt ruin his date with Beastboy. 

**The weather was cold and cloudy from the day before. It seemed to be lingering on the Zoo. Beastboy still seemed very happy to be at a place he wanted to go to for years. Robin knew he wasn't Beastboys parents but just maybe he could make this day a happy one. The smile on the young green teens face seemed to comfort the older teen.**

"Maybe it's fake." Robin didn't have to ask to know what Guilt was talking about. Quickly with his eyes he attempted to tell the doppelganger to shut his mouth. The act earned Robin a smirk. "I think it's gonna rain...Then what Romeo?" Robin sighed, Guilt was right. It was going to rain and the date as going to be cut short. It seemed he didn't need the green look-a-like to ruin his date with Beastboy.

"I think its gonna rain." Beastboy's soft voice rang out. Robin felt as if the green changeling had read his mind. "Should we head back?" The dark haired teen sighed. He wasn't ready for the date to end. Robin was lost in thought for a while until he felt Beastboy slip his small hand into his large one. Beastboy smiled sweetly up at the taller teen.

"Maybe we should head out." Robin said in a husky voice. A light blush scattered across the green teens face along with a shy smile.

"Are you trying to get laid?!" Guilt snarled out. The dark haired teen's chuckle slipped out as he made eye contact with the source of the voice. Guilt sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. It seemed that Robin was getting the best of him.

Robin wanted Beastboy... he really, really, really wanted him. The masked teen was so rock hard by the time they made it to Robin's secret spot. The normally masked teen found this special spot a year ago on patrol. A forgotten abandon studio apartment. The building had seen better days but it was still breathtaking with its Gothic style design. For Robin it had been love at first sight and within 6 months he had owned it for his birthday. He could admit his mentor and adopted father was the spoiling sort but the way he saw it. He deserved it. Just like he deserved the cute little green teen blushing and smiling on his king sized bed.

"Do you want something to driiii..." Robin was quickly cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. It was surprising but exciting and Robin didn't think he could get any harder , but Beastboy proved that theory wrong by quickly straddling his lap. The green teen pulled away with a blush and bucked his own arousal on Robin's.

"Wait, we're going kinda fast."Robin thought his own voice sounded foreign on his ears. It was husky and thick with obvious desire

"I thought that's why we came here." Beastboy said with an embarrassed face.

"I'm sooooo right. That's exactly why you brought me here to your "Secret Place" You want a piece." Robin pulled Beastboy close to glare at the third unwanted guest in the house. Robin gasped and pulled Beastboys hips down on his now throbbing erection. He couldn't help it. Guilt looked so good sprawled out on his bed legs tucked under his body. He may have been annoying but Guilt really did something to Robin's cock. Even banged up like he was. The dark haired teen went back to kissing Beastboy's sweet lips and smiled when a moan escaped the green teens throat.

"Really? Your just gonna do this infront of me?" Guilt really sounded annoyed now and for whatever reason that made Robin hotter. Slowly the green doppelganger rolled to his knees and began to crawl to the couple. "Come onnnnnnnn, Really?" Guilt's voice sounded so close and Robin took a peek and came face to face with the glaring look-a-like.

"Can you really do this if I stare?" Robin began to thrust his erection into Beastboy's and in one fluid motion brought him and Guilt's lips in for a hard kiss. A smile was brought to Robin's face. He had successfully found a way to shut up his tormentor, and all it took was a little kiss. 

**For the first time since they had met the demented smile was swiped off of Guilt's face. **


	4. Chapter 4

5

**Disclaimer: You'd know if I had any rights or owned anything to do with Teen Titans. So therefore I don't own.  
Summary: "I just made you up to hurt myself. And it worked. Yes it did!"**

Day Four

Party

**Robin let a smile slide onto his face as he watched Beastboy walk out of the kitchen. Last night was amazing and Guilt seemed to have backed off a bit since their kiss. So Robin took this time to sip a hot cup of coffee and enjoy the daily crossword.**

"Man, what's got you so high this morning?" The masked teen knew without looking the source of the voice belong to his best friend Cyborg. The mechanical man wore a cheesy grin. Robin let his eyes fall onto Beastboy. The small green Titan smiled sweetly at the masked teen as he headed towards his room and Robin smiled bigger. Cyborg eyed his friend suspiciously and raised his eyebrow looking towards the hall that Robin stared so ecstatically at.

"Dude?" Cyborg's voice sounded worried and Beastboy wasn't quite sure why. Robin sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm just happy right this moment." The masked teen let the words leave his mouth with a smile. He looked up at his mechanical friend for the first time since the conversation began and quickly his smile dissipated. Robin was surprised. Cyborg seemed almost sad. The masked teen hadn't noticed how much his friend had aged. The frown he wore seemed like a permanent fixture on his face.

"Wow he looks so old." The familiar voice was close and for the first time since last night Robin turned to look at Guilt. The doppelganger sat on the counter next to Cyborg as he examined the mechanical man. "If you were actually a good friend you would ask him how he is." Robin was shocked by the sincerity in Guilt's voice. Then again Robin knew That Cyborg and Beastboy had a special bond. The masked teen imagined it was the closest thing to a brotherly bond he would ever see. With that in mind Robin decided that just this once he would take Guilt's advice and ask.

"Cy...You seem down." Robin said. Cyborg eyed his morning companion and Robin realized that was a statement and not a question. Another sigh escaped his lips. "I mean...Are you alright?" Cyborg seemed to relax his shoulders and began to fiddle with his coffee.

"I'm just not ready for tonight." Cyborg's voice seemed distant and Robin took that as a cue to stop the conversation. The masked teen figured Cyborg needed some space before tonights mechanical man had reminded Robin he needed to get out and find a gift for Starfires birthday party anyway. With a quick nod to Cyborg Robin grabbed his coffee and headed out the door.

**Robin had spent hours searching for the perfect gift for Starfire. He had ventured into 9 stores and it had took him 3 hours to find it. But the masked teen finally had the perfect gift. A purple and white scarf. It was perfect. Robin had even put it in a lilac scented beautifully wrapped box. The red and white floral wrapped box was safely snug in his arms, and a smile was plastered on his face as he headed for home. A sigh left his lips when he felt the first drop of rain hit his head and quickly he headed for the Titans tower in the pouring rain. It seemed to Robin that the rain would never give up. He sighed once again and ran towards the tower. When Robin arrived everyone had settled in the livingroom. Cyborg and Raven had found a nice spot on the couch while they listened to Starfire talk while she floated in the center of the room. When Robin had spotted the alien he just couldn't wait to give her the gift he held protectively in his arms.**

"Star!" Robin said excitedly as he handed her the bright colored box. The alien girl looked perplexed at the box but smiled sheepishly at her masked companion. Quickly she glanced to the couch where the other Titans sat and when Raven shrugged her small shoulders Starfire began to unwrap the gift. The paper slowly fell off the box and the Alien princess seemed hesitant to reach inside. Finally shes slowly removed the lid and let her pale hand slip in to retrieve the item. Starfire smiled as she pinched the silky purple and white material.

"It reminds me of Beastboy." She whispered quietly to the silent room. Starfire let her thoughts wander forgetting the other teens in the room.

"I've been thinking about him a lot lately." Robin said with a smile as he glanced to the green changeling who had perched himself in a chair.

"So much for her surprise party. Star walked in while we were decorating! She came in 5 minutes to 6" Robin soaked up Beastboy's voice before he delivered an answer. His eyes finally left Beastboy and found a way back to Starfire who was still admiring her scarf.

"Well...Happy Birthday anyway Star." Robin suddenly felt awkward as soon as the words left his mouth all eyes fell on him. Star stopped looking at the scarf immediately and her hands began to shake.

"Hmmm...You sure know how to kill a mood..." Guilt squeaked out from next to him.. Robin had almost forgot about him."Ohhh pay attention. You'll love this next part." The masked teen turned to glare at the doppelganger and instead came face to face with a hurt looking Starfire.

"Robin...What do you think is going on here?" She asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Uhhhh...The surprise party Beastboy planed for you?" Robin hadn't planned on it coming out as a question but given what Starfire had asked he didn't know how else to say it.

"Beastboy?" Starfire's voice was now shaky too. "Robin...Beastboy is dead." Starfires words sounded very small and broken and she couldn't help the tears that escaped her green eyes. Robin was speechless and confused as he looked to the sitting green teen mere feet away. Beatboy looked even more hurt and confused then Robin did.

"HA! You should see your face." Guilt giggled out as he pointed to the masked teen. "You're so lost in that screwball head of yours." Robin quickly closed the gap between him and Beastboy and began to point at the youngest member of The Teen Titans.

"He's right there!" Robin hadn't meant to shout and he could tell by the horror stricken faces of the rest of his team that he had been yelling. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire looked at each other emotion rich in their faces. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"Dick." The mechanical man whispered out. Robin's ears perked to the use of his real name. "No ones sitting in that chair." Robin looked to Beastboy once again. A sad look had decorated the little green teens face.

"Robin...I'm scared." Beastboy finally whispered. Robin slowly reached out and caressed the changelings face. The green teen rubbed his face against Robins palm and quietly began to weep. The masked teen looked to his friends who were left speechless.

"He's right...here." Robin's voice was barely audible as he fell to his knees in front of Beastboy. "Right here."

"Would you look at you. A crumbled mess on the floor. And all it took was falling in love." Guilt sounded more then pleased with himself. Robin was too busy staring at the real Beastboy to noticed the fake one had taken up residence in the chair next to the couple.

"Robin...Are you okay." Raven asked causing Robin to rip his eyes off of the green teen. Raven began to approach her masked friend with caution. Ever so gently as to not upset her friend any more than he was Raven placed a reassuring hand on Robins shoulder. Robin couldn't help his erratic breathing.

"I...I Don't know...I can't breath." Robin said to the dark clad witch. The masked teen heard Guilt sigh behind him. Robin was much too distracted to hear Raven's muffled words to him. But he did manage to hear Guilt's. Infact Guilt's words rang loud and clear.

"Aww poor little Robin." The doppelgangers voice was thick with spite." I know! I'll put you out of your misery." Robin never had the chance to look up and see what Guilt had met. By the time the masked teen looked over towards the source of the voice he was smacked upside his head with something large and hard. The pain in his head was more intense than he was used to and within a second he was on the ground. Robin's eyesight began to blur. The teen hero had been knocked out enough times to know it was about to be lights out. Guilt's disturbing voice rang out in his head as sleep engulfed him.

"Night, night little bird." Even though Robin's eyes were shut he could still see the eerie smile plastered on Guilt's pretty little face. 


End file.
